


as the sun begins to rise

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, Intruloceit, Logan Works Too Hard, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan works too hard.





	as the sun begins to rise

"Lo Lo!" Remus sing-songs, appearing in Logan's room with an obnoxiously loud pop. Logan looks up and frowns, rubbing his temples with one hand.

"I'll be there in a moment, Remus," Logan says. "I just have to finish-"

"Lo Lo, you said that three hours ago," Remus says, dropping the silly pretense. Logan's mouth drops open in surprise. Surely, it can't have been that la-

He checks the clock. _5:30 AM_ blinks at him.

"Oh," he says in a small voice.

"Yes, oh," his other boyfriend says, appearing next to him. "Logan, you need your rest."

"But Thomas's schedule-" He argues weakly. Deceit clucks under his breath, shaking his head.

"You and I both know that his schedule will be fine long enough for you to go to sleep," Deceit says. "_And_ that if you aren't well-rested, your schedule-making skills are, shall we say-"

"Shit!" Remus helpfully contributes. Deceit glares at him.

"I wouldn't put it quite that way," he hedges. "But they are certainly sub-par and you know it."

Logan sighs, his shoulders sagging.

"I know," he admits, rubbing his eyes. "I just- I wanted to be _done_ for once..."

"It looks to me like you're just about done, as is," Deceit says, inspecting the planner splayed open on his desk. "You can go over it again after you've slept."

"I-" A jaw-cracking yawn interrupts Logan's sentence, making both of his boyfriends laugh.

"Your body agrees with us," Deceit says smugly. "Come on, Lo. Up you get. It's time to sleep in my room this time. Remus still has the hairless rat infestation- you should really just suck it up and ask your brother for help, Remus- and I don't trust you not to try and get up early if we stay here."

"I will never ask him for help!" Remus declares, as dramatically as possible. "Besides, he'll just scream like a little girl when he sees them and you know it," he adds.

"Perhaps you should just _describe_ the problem then," Deceit says. Remus grins.

"So tell him my room is full of slavering, red-eyed, fanged, hairless rats with long, whippy tails and a thirst for human blood?" Remus asks, enthusiastic.

"On second thought, I will describe it," Deceit says. 

"I might be able to help," Logan says. He yawns again. "Later, that is."

"Sure, Lo Lo!" Remus says happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tugs Logan to his feet. "They don't really have a taste for human blood, I just said that because it would freak Roman out. They _do_ have a taste for cumin, though- hey, do you think Patton would like to meet them?"

"I can guarantee he would not," Logan says, voice dry, as all three of them sink down, re-appearing in Deceit's room. The bed is rumpled and more than big enough for all three of them to sleep comfortably. Logan stares at the warm covers with envy.

"In you get," Deceit says, and Logan is more than happy to oblige. Now that he is away from his desk, fatigue is crashing down on him like waves lapping at a distant shore. As he climbs in, Deceit and Remus do the same, bracketing him.

"Dee-" He sleepily objects.

"If you insist," Deceit says, hopping in the middle with alacrity. Remus laughs.

"You just like being in the middle," Remus says.

"I'm part-snake, I can't help it," Deceit retorts, sticking his tongue out at Remus.

"The blep!" Remus crows. "We have been blessed!"

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep," Deceit yawns. It is to their bickering that Logan drifts off, nestled against Deceit.

It is surprisingly peaceful.


End file.
